El Bar
by Pepper Crimson
Summary: Ella había ido ahí con un solo objetivo y poco le importaba lo demás. Ni siquiera le importaba dejar que él pesara que la estaba usando, porque en realidad había sido al revés. Adv. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de la saga de_ Harry Potter_ pertenece a _J.K. Rowling._

**Pareja: **Draco Malfoy & Rose Weasley

**Advertencia: **Chan (relación entre adulto y adolescente) & Lemon (situación sexual).

**Nota de la Autora: **Y sigo con mis intentos de Lemon, así que lo siento si no cumple mucho las expectativas, de hecho ando ilustrandome leyendo fics para poder crear algo que ni sea tan simplón ni caiga en lo bulgar. De paso, informo que que me han hecho un pequeño reto sobre escribir un lemon de ellos dos y aclaro que este no es, pero cuando lo haga se lo dedicaré a la linda personita que me retó y ojala esté lo suficientemente bueno para que lo disfruten todos ;)

Mientras tanto los dejo con esto, deseando que les guste y si es así que me lo dejen saber :)

* * *

**El Bar**

No era la primera vez que ella iba ahí, ya había asistido en un par de ocasiones en compañía de sus primos y amigos, pero en esa ocasión se encontraba sola. Recién graduada de Hogwarts y con un brillante por venir, Rose Weasley se había adentrado a un bar londinense llamado _The Royal Cup._ No había lugar más caro ni más elegante en todo Londres para divertirse que aquel, no por nada era el bar por excelencia de la década. Afortunadamente para ella, el hermano de su tía Audrey era el dueño de aquel lugar y aunque a su tío Percy no le hiciera gracia, todos los Weasley tenía un pase directo sin tener que pagar nada. Por lo general era James quien abusaba de dicho privilegio, tomándose muy en serio eso de "la casa paga" e ingiriendo tanto alcohol que bien podía darle un coma etílico cada noche de fiesta.

Sin embargo, Rose no era así y sus planes tampoco eran aquellos. Aquella tarde cuando había salido de casa diciéndoles a sus padres que pasaría la noche con una amiga, sus planes estaban muy claros en su mente. Si, había mentido a sus padres con toda desfachatez, saliendo incluso vestida como si fuera a hacer una excursión en Siveria. Siendo justos y honestos, ella no acostumbraba mentir, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban, porque estaba completamente segura de que su padre no la hubiera dejado salir de casa si hubiera visto que debajo de aquel enorme abrigo y bufanda, su hija llevaba un ceñido vestido azul de escote prenunciado y tan corto que se podía ver el inicio de aquellas medias oscuras que le llegaban a medio muslo. Esa ropa y los tacones que se había puesto poco después de entrar, guardando su vestuario invernal en su bolso encantado, la hacían verse muy, pero muy, diferente a la niña recatada que sus padres conocían.

No, ella no era una rebelde reprimida, ni un chica fácil de doble vida. La pelirroja tan solo tenía un pequeño defecto y ese era la obsesión que tenía con un hombre al que aquella noche había ido a buscar. Uno rubio, atractivo, de facciones finas y aire altanero, un hombre que para su fortuna estaba sentado en la barra del bar, charlando con el bartender que limpiaba una copa de vidrio con un trapo blanco, en espera de más clientes. El destino le sonreía a la joven brujita, quien no dudó un solo instante en irse acercando con pequeños pasos cortos por culpa del nerviosismo.

Había pensado tantas veces en aquel momento y hasta en su calendario había marcado el día. Ya antes había visto a aquel hombre ahí, tomando y pasando el rato, cada viernes sin falta al salir de su trabajo. Por supuesto que ella ni loca se había acercado en aquellas ocasiones, no podía dejar que sus conocidos supieran lo mucho que él llamaba su atención. Pero ahora no había nadie ahí que la detuviera, que la molestara o que la juzgara al respecto. Se había asegurado de escoger el viernes perfecto, uno donde James tuviera algo mejor que hacer que irse a poner borracho, uno donde sus amigos tuvieran planes donde aquel bar no estuviera involucrado y sobre todo, uno donde aquel hombre estuviera incluso de buen humor.

¿Como sabía lo del humor? Fácil, había escuchado a su madre quejarse de aquello, de como el altanero y pedante de Draco Malfoy se había salido con la suya al restaurar el beso de Dementor como pena máxima para los juzgados del mundo mágico. Si, la noticia era de lo peor y no compartía la idea en lo absoluto, pero estaba completamente segura de que él estaría complacido con aquello, porque sí, el hombre al que Rose tanto deseaba era aquel mismo que despreciaba a cada miembro de su familia y era el rival laborar de su madre. Quizás esa era una de las razones por las que el señor Malfoy había llamado aun más su atención, pues ella siempre había admirado a su madre con devoción y la primera vez que había visto a aquel hombre, cuando apenas tenía ocho años, había sido cautivada por la forma en la que muy quitado de la pena le entregaba a su madre un reporte y le informaba que de ese momento en adelante, él sería el jefe del departamento en el que ella trabajaba. Lejos de sentir indignación, como había expresado la propia Hermione, la pequeña Weasley había sentido admiración del nuevo jefe de mami. El mismo jefe que estaba ahí, mirando en su dirección.

Un paso, dos pasos y cada vez estaba más cerca de él. Sus ojos le veía de forma disimulada, pretendiendo que en realidad le estaba poniendo cuidado al que se hacía cargo de la barra y no a él. Ella sabía muy bien como se veía en ese momento, pues se había vestido provocadoramente con toda la intención de llamar su atención. Él chico de la barra le miró con galantería y ella tomó asiento en la butaca que estaba enseguida del rubio.

—Quiero brillo de luna —ordenó su típica bebida, la que siempre pedía y que no contenía alcohol.

—A la orden —el camarero asintió, poniéndose a prepararla.

Rose miró por el rabillo del ojo como el hombre a su lado parecía estarla mirando de arriba abajo, así que se llenó los pulmones de aire para tomar algo de valor y volteó a encararlo finalmente. No se había equivocado, aquellos ojos grises estaban clavados en ella. El rubor golpeó sus mejillas, delatando que aunque vistiera como la mujer falta, en el fondo no era más que una chiquilla de apenas dieciocho años frente al amor platónico de toda su vida.

—Weasley, ¿cierto? —se aventuró a decir Draco, con esa manera tan peculiar que tenía de arrastrar las vocales

—Cierto —contestó ella de forma un poco atrabancada, maldiciendo internamente que su voz hubiera sonado como de un silbato.

—Aquí está su trago, señorita —informó el mesero quien si bien no les había dejado de poner atención, se mantenía al margen como buen empleado que era.

—Veinte sickle, ¿cierto? —preguntó, sacando su cartera del bolso. Para evitar dejar pistas de aquella noche y que así sus padres no se fueran a enterar, se había dado a la tarea de sacar buena parte de sus ahorros para pagarse todo. Si quería cargar las cosas a la cuenta de los Weasley tenía que dar su nombre y si hacía eso, tarde que temprano se sabría que había estado ahí, sobre todo porque su tío Harry tenía la costumbre de pedir cuentas con el fin de echarle en cara a su hijo mayor todo el alcohol que consumía durante los fines de semana de fiesta.

—Así es — dijo el camarero, sonriente.

La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa, pero antes de siquiera llegar a sacar las monedas de plata, la voz del hombre a su lado sonó muy claramente pese al ruido.

—Cargalo a mi cuenta, Steve —le pidió tranquilamente al camarero, quien dedicándole una mirada fugaz al hombre y luego a la chica, asintió con un cabeceo.

—No era necesario que lo hiciera —susurró Rose, dando el primer trago a su bebida.

—No me gustaría que dejaras en la quiebra a tus padres solo por pasar una noche aquí —respondió con burla, levantando su baso de Whisky como si brindara por el comentario que acaba de hacer.

La chica hizo una mueca algo molesta, no esperaba menos de él. Aun así, con todo y que aquel hombre estaba insultado a su familia, sus ojos no dejaban de verlo como un arrogante muy encantador.

—Ellos no saben que estoy aquí —confesó cuando el bartender, Steve, se fue a servirle tragos a otros que se había sentado a no mucha distancia de ellos.

—Interesante —dijo aun con aquel tono de burla el hombre mayor—. El orgullo de los Weasley es una pequeña rebelde —comentó mirándola de reojo nuevamente—. Algo me decía que a la comadreja le daría un infarto si viera a su hija vestida así —agregó, tomando de su bebida.

Rose medio sonrió y se limitó a contestar de forma muy neutral, sin tomarse ningún insulto de forma personal. Si, el señor Malfoy hablaba de sus padres y de ella misma con desprecio, pero ella no se iba a poner a discutir. Aunque no lo expresara abiertamente, se sentía feliz de estar ahí en su compañía. Así pasaron primero minutos y finalmente horas. Horas en las que la pelirroja había estado bebiendo todo a cuenta del rubio, quien tampoco había dejado de beber. Trago tras trago, ella se dedicaba a escuchar y a comentar cosas de vez en cuando, siendo muy cuidadosa en las palabras que seleccionaba para hablar. El padre de Scorpius le había narrado historias ya conocidas por ella, pero desde un punto de vista que le resultaba novedoso.

—¡La nariz! —se quejó entre divertido y molesto, quizás culpa del Whisky—. Tu madre es una bestia, estoy seguro que un ogro no hubiera tenido más fuerza —masculló, haciendo alusión a aquella anécdota donde Granger lo había golpeado.

—Menos mal que no le quedó huella —susurró ella, restandole importancia a lo demás. De haber sido otro quien dijera eso o de haber estado alguien conocido presente, Rose hubiera defendida a su madre como buena hija que era, pero esos momentos lo que quería era acercarse más a él y por eso le daba por su lado.

Él la miró con una ceja enarcada, ya había caído en cuenta de lo complaciente que estaba siendo aquella chiquilla sin importar cuan despectivo fuera. Ambos sonrieron con complicidad y el mayor terminó por ponerse de pie.

—Sígueme —ordenó a Rose, sin esperar por ella cuando comenzó a caminar. Tenía plena confianza de que la chica lo seguiría y por eso avanzó por el bar con las manos en los bolsillos, con la vista fija al frente. Atravesó casi todo el establecimiento y luego subió por unas escaleras de espiral que llevaban a lo que la Weasley sabía era la zona VIP, para fiestas privadas.

—Señor —saludó el guardia que custodiaba el acceso.

—Henry —saludó Draco, mostrandole una tarjeta plateada que era la que le permitía el acceso—. Ella viene conmigo —le informó al hombre corpulento, señalando con la cabeza a la joven que en esos momentos se había cubierto el rostro con su propio cabello para intentar pasar algo desapercibida.

Una pequeña pulsada de culpabilidad la golpeó cuando imaginó lo que aquel tal Henry debería de estar pensando de ella. Ella que en esos momentos andaba acompañando a un hombre que bien podía ser su padre, pero que lejos estaba de tratarla como tal. Rose avanzó velozmente para adentrarse a ese sitió al que su primo mayor tenía acceso y siempre presumía que era de lo mejor. Sorprendentemente, James no había exagerado en ésta ocasión, la zona VIP era casi como el bar de abajo, pero mucho más lujoso y el ambiente estaba menos cargado ya que solo gente exclusiva entraba ahí. En el centro de la pista de baile había una plataforma donde una joven morena bailaba, pero no era un baile erótico ni nada por el estilo, era más bien mágico, jugando con listones que flotaban y despedían brillos con cada movimiento. Resultaba hipnótico y agradable a la vista. Si no hubiera sido porque el señor Malfoy la tomó del brazo para hacerla caminar, Rose se hubiera quedado admirando el espectáculo.

Avanzaron un poco más y antes de que la chica pudiera darse cuenta, se había adentrado a un pasillo solitario donde había puras puertas y el rubio utilizaba la tarjeta plateada para abrir una de ellas. La pelirroja entró primero que él al lugar, topándose con lo que bien podía comprarse con un mini bar casero. Una barra, diferentes tipos de alcohol en una repisa, una pequeña sala de muebles color crema, una alfombra del mismo color, una lampara emitía una cálida luz naranja muy tenue y una pantalla plana en una de las paredes, pero no era una tele sino un nuevo medio de comunicación que habían adoptado los magos y por ellos solo había tres señales que se podían captar. Claro que eso no le interesaba a la Weasley y mucho menos a su acompañante.

—Señor Malfoy —susurró ella y esas fueron las últimas palabras que alcanzó a decir antes de que una boca adulta y más experta atrapara la suya en un fiero beso.

El mayor ya la tenía aprisionada contra una pared, besandola y tocandola con poca delicadeza. Rose sentía esas manos frías recorrer sus mulos, subiéndole de a poco el vestido y aunque una voz en su cabeza le decía que todo aquello estaba mal, en un rincón oculto de su ser sabía que eso era lo que había ido a buscar. Sabía que aquel hombre no la querría nunca de forma afectuosa, que con él nunca llegaría tener nada más de lo que estaba consiguiendo en esos momentos y por esas razones quería consumar su prohibido deseo. Se convencía de que una vez que lo hiciera con él, dejaría de verlo como un inalcanzable y así perdería con el tiempo su obsesivo interés.

Su plan era de doble filo, sin embargo. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que le gustara demasiado como para querer repetir y entonces su obsesión sería otra más pecaminosas. Ella era plenamente consiente de eso, no por nada había sido una orgullosa Ravenclaw y el premio anual de su generación. Conocía los riesgos que estaba tomando y los aceptaba porque no podía aguantarse más. No era capaz de pasar más noches y días pensando en aquel hombre con el que pronto entraría a trabajar, pues su padre le había conseguido un puesto como pasante en el mismo departamento. Se volvería loca todos los días al verlo y desear con todas sus fuerzas que le hiciera eso que justamente le hacía en esos momentos.

—¿Que pensarían tus padres si te vieran, Rose? —preguntó con voz ronca el hombre, sacándola de sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cremallera de su vestido para quitarselo—. La niña consentida de los Weasley, no es más que una zorra —acusó y se inclinó para besarle el cuello a la pelirroja, descendiendo los besos hacia sus pechos, los cuales atacó con su lengua, aprovechando que ya estaban al descubierto por la falta de un sujetador.

La chica gimoteó y arqueó un poco su espalda, llevando una de sus manos para revolver el cabello rubio del hombre, evitando pensar a toda costa lo que diría cualquier miembro de su familia si la viesen ahí, dejándose tocar por él. Draco guió una de sus manos a la intimidad de la menor, frotando por encima de las bragas que ya se encontraban algo húmedas para ese entonces. La pelirroja movió la cadera excitada, buscando más contacto por parte del hombre quien no tardó demasiado en darle gratificación, primero metiendo sus manos por debajo de la ropa interior y luego quitandoselas para poder usar su boca. Rose solo atinaba a gemir con fuerza, inundando el lugar con sus gritos de placer, aquella lengua experta la estaba enloqueciendo. No daba crédito de que fuera verdad que el señor Malfoy estuviera entre sus piernas, chupando su clítoris como si de un dulce se tratara, pero era así, veía con ojos entre abiertos la rubia cabellera del hombre que estaba arrodillado frente a ella y sentía esa boca voraz devorar su sexo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, aunque ninguno podría decir cuantos con seguridad, tiempo atrás habían perdido el sentido del tiempo, pero cuando el hombre notó como la niña lloriqueaba y se estremecía, bañando su rostro con dulces fluidos, supo que estaba lista para el siguiente paso. De forma dominante, sin si quiera avisar, la tomó de la cadera y la cargó, para llevarla al sofá. La recostó sin mucho cuidado y se quedó observándola mientras se deshacía de su propio saco y se desabrochaba el pantalón. La Weasley tenía el vestido enrollado en la cintura, su cabello estaba echo un desastre y aun temblaba por el orgasmo que le acaba de dar.

—¡Merlín! —exclamó Rose, dando un pequeño sobresalto cuando el hombre frente a ella liberaba su erección.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Weasley? —preguntó morboso, acariciando su propio sexo con una mano para darse algo de alivio pues ya llevaba buen rato excitado.

Él no se desvistió, tan solo había sacado su miembro por la abertura del pantalón, grueso, largo y duro, lo acercó a la boca abierta de la chica. Aunque ella la había abierto por impresión, notó enseguida las intenciones del señor Malfoy y haciendo un esfuerzo para que aquello entrara en su boca, logró acoger la cabecita y comenzó a chupar. Él se quedó de pie, viendo y disfrutando de como la hija de aquellas dos personas que despreciaba tanto, le atendía su miembro con lujuria y esmero, usando su lengua dentro de su boca, atendiendo el resto de su miembro con sus manos. Rose se había sentado en el sofá para tener mejor acceso y control de movimiento, usaba ambas manos para acariciar bien la extensión mientras chupa. No era la primera que la niña Weasley hacía aquello, ni era virgen, con dos ex-novios había llegado a tocar aquellos terrenos de la sexualidad, entre uno de ellos se encontraba el propio hijo de aquel hombre. Pero Rose podía asegurar que nunca antes se había sentido tan ansiosa, ni tan gustosa y tampoco había saboreado algo tan rico y grande como lo que el padre de Scorpius le ofrecía.

La inusual pareja pasó otro rato más practicando el sexo oral, siendo ahora el hombre quien dejaba escapar algunos cuantos gruñidos de placer. La pelirroja seguía con su labor de complacerlo, pero su propio lívido iba en aumento, por lo que terminó llevando una de sus manos a su propia intimidad, para frotarse mientras lamía el miembro de Malfoy. Cuando él observó eso, decidió que había sido suficiente y nuevamente haciendo su santa voluntad, se alejó de su boca. La tomó de las muslos y le abrió las piernas lo suficiente para poderse acomodar entre ellas. Apoyo la punta de su pene en la vagina de la pelirroja , volteó a ver su rostro y envistió con fuerza.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Joder! —gritó la menor, chillando por la intromisión en su interior. El miembro del hombre había resbalado sin problemas gracias al fluido, pero no por eso ella había sentido menos, las sensaciones de estar siendo abierta por él la hacía lloriquear. Lo sentía tan grande dentro de ella que estaba casi segura de que no le había cabido todo, pero para sus sorpresa, al enfocar el punto de unión, admiró como su rojizo vello púbico rozaba contra el pantalón negro del hombre.

Por su parte, Draco había ahogado un gruñido en su garganta, pues la feminidad de la niña lo estrechaba demasiado, incluso por un momento llegó a creer que aquella era su primera vez. Pero para estar seguro, salió de ella, miró su miembro y la volvió a embestir al comprobar que no había ni el más mínimo rastro de sangre. Una embestida, dos embestidas, tres... la niña seguía igual de estrecha, las paredes vaginales se iban acostumbrando a su invasión, pero lo seguían estrujando de forma deliciosa, así que no tardó mucho en ir aumentando el ritmo. La tenía sostenida firmemente de la cadera y arremetía contra ella con fuerza y velocidad.

Rose se encontraba ya bañada en sudor, gemía al compás de los movimientos y disfrutaba sin tapujo alguno, sabiendo que quizás aquello no se volvería a repetir. Se encontraba más susceptible de lo normal y sus sentidos estaban más alerta, percibía cada aroma, cada sensación y cada movimiento de forma única. Sus manos estaban aferradas a los brazos del hombre que la sostenía con fuerza y sus ojos clavados en el rostro de él, memorizando cada gesto que éste hacía. Se veía tan provocador así, que nadie creería que era el mismo Draco Malfoy que miraba a todo mundo con una muesca de estar oliendo algo desagradable.

El segundo orgasmo de la menor no tardó en llegar y entre temblores, gimió el nombre de su momentáneo amante quien a su vez no tardó más que unas embestidas más en dejarse ir, llenándola de su cálida semilla espesa. En ese momento el placer era tanto que ninguno reparo en el hecho de no estar usando protección, tan solo disfrutaron, incluso se besaron con lentitud, como si llevaran haciendo aquello toda la vida, mientras sus cuerpos se iban relajando después de tan apasionado encuentro. Pero como dicen que no todo dura para siempre, la magia se acabó cuando el mayor recuperó concentración y regularizó su respiración. Saliendo de la pelirroja, se limpió con magia y acomodó su ropa como si no hubiera pasado nada. No le dedicó ninguna palabra, tampoco la miró de nuevo, Malfoy tan solo echó a caminar fuera de aquella habitación, dejando a Rose hecha un desastre. Ella no se quejó, tampoco se sintió mal por la indiferencia, no esperaba menos, no esperaba más, había conseguido lo que quería, la razón por la que aquella noche había ido a aquel bar. Él podía pensar que la acaba de utilizar para satisfacerse, pero en realidad, ella lo había planeado todo desde el principio, para satisfacer aquel profundo deseo que lejos de apagarse se había encendido más.


End file.
